


Big Brother's Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cheating, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael had a crush on his teenaged brother's girlfriend, Brianna. He catches them in the act, and Brianna sees him. But turns out, she liked it. A lot.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 81





	1. The Beginning of Something

Michael liked his older brother’s girlfriend, Brianna. She always was nice to him. When Brandon told him to go away, Brianna always convinced him to let him tag along. She’d play toys with him when she had time, and she always called him a ‘handsome little man’.

He was really hoping Brianna would be over when he got back from school. His parents worked all day so Brandon was in charge while they were gone. The high school kids got out about two hours early then the elementary school kids, and Brandon usually had Brianna over after school, so Michael was looking forward to getting home.

He was practically bouncing when he got off the bus. When he opened the front door to his house he expected to see Brandon and Brianna sitting on the couch, watching tv. Brandon would acknowledge his presence with a grumble and Bri would open her arms for a big hug.

But when he opened the door, the house seemed empty. He looked around the first floor of the house, trying to find out where everyone was.

“Brandon? Brianna? I’m home!”

Michael was starting to think that maybe they both went to get lunch or something. He was going to sit on the couch and watch cartoons until they came back, but then he heard a noise upstairs. It startled him, but then he figured that the couple was home in Brandon’s room after all. He wanted to go upstairs to say hi, but last time he went into his brother’s room, Brandon took away his toys and sent him to bed early.

Then he heard a loud groan go throughout the house, and it sounded like Brianna’s voice. Michael was afraid that maybe she fell or something, so he abandoned his cartoons and tried to get upstairs as fast as he could.

The groans became louder and more frequent as he got closer to Brandon’s room. When he got close enough, he could see that Brandon’s door was cracked open. He was able to peek in and he saw Brandon, naked, on top of Bri. At first, Michael thought he was hurting her, and he was going to go in to try to stop him, but Brianna starting saying stuff, that sounded like she was actually enjoying it.

“Fuck, yes, faster!”

Michael saw as Brandon moved back and forth on top of her at a faster pace, and Brianna arched her back into him. Her dark skin was shiny, covered in sweat. He stared at the pair in fascination. He heard some of the older kids at school talk about sex, and from what he understood, that’s what he was watching right now.

He saw Brianna’s boobs, uncovered, as they bounced with Brandon’s movements. They didn’t have a sheet over themselves, so Michael was able to see their bottom halves. He never knew that that was what a girl looked like down there, and he wondered why Brandon was putting his private parts into hers. He couldn’t look away.

Brianna turned her head towards the door, and Michael quickly tried to hide behind the door. He stayed behind the door for a few seconds before looking back in to see if he’d been caught. And it turns out he had, but Brianna wasn’t saying anything.

She stared at Michael with an intense look in her eyes. She moved one of her hands to her breast and kneaded it as Brandon, oblivious to his little brother’s presence, continued to push in-and-out. Michael wasn’t sure what to do, but the look Bri was giving him made his private parts feel weird.

Even though he was confused as to what was going on, Michael thought Brianna looked beautiful. Her braided hair looked frizzy, and her skin looked soft to the touch. She kept biting her bottom lip, and Michael couldn’t help but wonder if her lips were soft too.

Brandon let out loud moans, pulling Michael’s attention away from Brianna to him. Brandon had his eyes closed, and the noises that were being made in the room were really loud now, so Michael knew he was safe from being caught by him.

Michael couldn’t help but wonder how it would be if he did what Brandon was doing. He was obviously enjoying it, and so was Brianna, so he thinks he would like it. He started to close his eyes and imagine that it was himself at that moment, his tiny prick entering Brianna, making her moan and pant.

But Brianna’s moans got louder and more frequent once she realized Michael was watching them, so maybe he really was making her act like that. At that thought he stuck his hands down his pants, finding that it was hard down there. He rubbed on it up and down, imagining he was on top of Bri, and he somehow refrained from letting out a loud and nearly painful whimper.

When he did this, Brianna let out a louder groan.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

She removed her hand from her boob and moved it down to her clit, vigorously rubbing it. Michael watched and tried to pump himself to the rhythm of her movements, but the pants were and obstacle. He quickly pulled them down, along with his undies, and continued his masturbating.

“Oh shit, oh shit, I’m cumming, I’m cumming-OHH GOD YES!”

The sight of the little boy’s cock threw Brianna over the edge, and she squirted all over her boyfriend’s cock, the juices coating his dick and the sheets they were laying on.

Micheal saw Brianna do this and felt an overwhelming sensation take over. It took everything he had to not make a sound as he jerked himself to orgasm, cumming onto his shirt and hand. Not long after, Brandon released himself as well, and Michael pictured that it was his liquid going into Brianna.

He noticed that Brandon was beginning to calm down from his high, and he knew if he continued to stay in his position that he’d get caught. So he quickly pulled up his bottoms and ran to his room. He locked the door behind him and went to his closet, changing his shirt.

Michael stayed there until Brandon called for him. He thought that he’d just been in his room this whole time, oblivious to the lewd acts he witnessed. Michael and Brianna acted as though they were both oblivious as well. Brianna took glances at Michael throughout the evening, making the young boy blush every time.

Michael knew the glances had hidden meaning. And the hidden meaning was that now that she saw him, there was no going back. Now she wanted more. And he wanted more too.


	2. Finally Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were different after Brianna caught Michael watching his brother and her fuck. When Brandon leaves the two alone, both finally get what they've been aching for.

The day Michael caught his brother and Brianna having sex almost felt like a dream. It’s been a few days since it happened, and he was going crazy. Neither Brianna or Michael talked about it, and Brandon still hadn’t the slightest clue that Michael saw them.

The past few nights, Michael touched himself, thinking of that day. He remembered how Brianna looked at him, how she made loud sounds of pleasure as she watched him jack off. He closed his eyes at night and imagined Brianna’s eyes staring at him. He hadn’t ever masturbated before, let alone ejaculate. But that day and the memories of it took control. He could barely look at Brianna now without getting at least semi-hard. He had to excuse himself throughout the following days to go to the bathroom so he can jack off.

It was another ordinary night, precisely four days since the incident. He was watching a movie with Brandon and Bri on the couch, both boys sitting on either side of the girl. The movie was a scary one, it was definitely one his parents wouldn’t allow him to watch. He snuggled towards Brianna’s side whenever he got scared, and she had her arm around his shoulder, rubbing up and down on his arm. The touches made Michael feel tingly.

The lights were off, and Brandon’s focus was on the movie. Michael thought Brianna’s was too until he felt her hand move further and further down his arm, placing her hand delicately on his lap. He knew she knew what she was doing, so he didn’t make a sound and pretended to continue to watch the film on the tv.

He let out a small whimper when Brianna’s hand cupped his hard-on. He was glad they were watching something scary, so Brandon would just think he got scared by something in the movie. Brianna kept rubbing Michael’s penis through his pants and he could feel his dick twitch at the contact. Brianna kept jacking him off through the fabric until the movie ended. When it did, Brandon stood up from the couch, and Brianna removed her hand.

“Okay, do you guys want pizza?”

Michael nodded, although he wasn’t exactly hungry for pizza.

“Sounds good,” Brianna said. “But the only good pizza place doesn’t deliver. You’d have to go inside.”

Brandon sighed in annoyance. “Fine. I’ll go” He went to grab his jacket as he headed towards the door. “Mikey, listen to Bri while I’m gone. Don’t give her any trouble.”

Michael nodded as his brother left. When he heard the car pull out of the driveway, he took a glance at Brianna through his peripherals. He saw her grin and she scooted away from him. She stood from the couch and held out her hand to him.

“Let’s go.”

He took hold of her hand and let her lead him to his bedroom. When they entered, Brianna pushed Michael by the shoulders to lay on the bed. She leaned over him and placed soft kisses on his cheeks. The kisses traveled lower to his neck, then to his collarbone. Every kiss made Michael’s nerves jolt. His heart was pounding as the kisses traveled lower and lower.

She tugged off his shirt, and his pants soon followed. Brianna’s face was directly in front of his clothed dick. She kept eye contact as she placed her tongue over the fabric. Michael tried silencing his moans but Brianna’s hand came up to his face to get his attention.

“He’s not home. I want to hear the noises come out of that little mouth of yours.”

She pulled his underwear down and kitten licked his fully hard penis. Michael arched his back as he let out all of his whimpers and moans. When she bobbed her head up and down his cock, his eyes closed in absolute pleasure.

Brianna released her hold on his dick with a pop. She quickly shed her clothes and got on top of Michael’s body, breasts rubbing up against his face. She smelled like cocoa butter up close.

“I’ve been waiting for this baby.”

Michael bit his lip as he felt his penis rub up against her wet pussy.

“You’ve always been the one I want. Every time I’m with Brandon I picture you. You on top of me, your little baby cock inside my tight pussy.”

She jerked him off, his penis in between both of their bodies, pressed against both of their stomachs.

“I have a feeling he might propose sometime in college next year. Then when we’re married you can live with us. I can have you as much as I want.”

Michael came loudly at the thought of having Bri do this to him many more times in the future. His semen coated both of their stomachs. Brianna maintained eye contact as she reached between their bodies and swiped up some cum, sticking it into her mouth.

Brianna took Michael’s flaccid dick and stuck it into her mouth again, sucking it back to hardness. Once it was fully hard again, she moved her body further onto Michael’s, sitting on his face. Both moaned at the feeling.

Despite never doing anything like this before, Michael somehow knew he was supposed to lick her pussy as she rutted against his face. He licked her pussy like she was a tasty ice cream cone, and he knew he was doing something right when Brianna started rocking back and forth even faster.

“Oh yeah, baby! Keep going, I’m going to cum all over that little face, yeah!”

Both parties picked up the pace, Micheal’s headboard smacking ferociously against the wall. Michael kept licking and sucking when Brianna suddenly stopped her rocking and let out a salty liquid from her cunt. Michael slurped it up like it was his one reason for living.

Even though she was still sensitive, Brianna rocked at a very leisurely pace as Michael continued his work.

“You like my cum, baby? I bet it tastes good.”

She removed herself from his face and brought her face to his, sticking her tongue in his mouth, savoring her own taste. They kissed passionately for a long time before Brianna pulled herself away.

“I can’t take it anymore. I need your baby dick inside of me, right now.”

She lined herself up with his penis and roughly impaling herself on it, drawing loud moans from both of them. Brianna wasted no time in bouncing vigorously up and down on the little boy’s penis.

Michael nearly passed out from the sheer pleasure the tightness of Brianna’s pussy was bringing. He couldn’t bring himself to move, letting Brianna take control of what was going on. He just laid there, eyes closed, mouth agape with filthy moans escaping from it, hands roughly fisting his bedsheets.

He looked up at Brianna for a second, taking in her beautiful and sweaty ebony skin on top of his body. At the sight, he busted his load right there, making Brianna moan even louder than she already was. But even after he came, Brianna continued to bounce on him at a fast pace, chasing her own orgasm, while Michael winced due to his now sensitive cock.

She continued bouncing and Michael’s penis goes hard for what felt like the millionth time that night. The feeling of him going hard again made Bri smile. She looked down at him and flipped their bodies over, the boy on top of her and her back against the bed.

“Fuck me, Mikey. Fuck me good!”

Animal instincts took over at that moment and Michael pounded himself in and out of the older girl, roughly and beastlike. The feeling made Brianna’s eyes roll back into her head and she screamed.

“Oh yeah, oh yeah-FUCK you feel so fucking GOOD! I’m being fucked by a kid and I FUCKING LOVE IT!”

Brianna came all over Michael’s prepubescent dick. The feeling of Brianna’s pussy juice, along with her screams of pleasure, made Michael cum deep inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, and she held onto him, embracing his sweaty little body and reveling in the afterglow.

As both parties suspected, Brandon was completely clueless as to what happened when he was picking up dinner.

In the upcoming years, Brandon did propose Brianna in college. They got married right as Michael got into middle school. They moved in together and Michael visited all the time.

Brianna would become pregnant a year into their marriage. But she couldn’t be positive of which of the two brothers impregnated her. She honestly didn’t care. Neither did Michael.

All they cared about was getting alone time as much as possible.


End file.
